Love or Friendship?
by BadWeebFics
Summary: ReixKai. KaixRei. temporary KaixOC. Kai loves rooting for his girlfriend.And even threatens Rei to make him let her win. But when worse comes to worse, who has his affections? MaxXTyson TysonXMax
1. Chapter 1

Suri: This is based on something me and my best friend did...

Kai:...While playing V-force Super Tournament Battle...

Rei:...On her gamecube!

Suri: Dudes, that was my part.

Kai: Sorry, we're totally obnoxious.

Rei: Yeah.

Suri: Oh, no! They're becoming Tyson and Max!

Rei and Kai: (Scream like girls.)...Whoa...

Kai:...That...

Rei...Never happened.

Kai: You got it, buddy.

Rei: Like that time we grabbed eachother during the horror flick.

Kai: If that's not spooky, I don't know what is...

Rei: (shudders)

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kai's POV

"GOOOOOOOOOOO, ASHLEE! YOU CAN DO IT! WIN! WIN! WIN!"

"Kai!"

"Yes, Rei?"

"You're making me DEAF."

"Sorry..." I murmered, sitting amongst the crowd of my girlfriend's adoring fans. Ashlee. Yes, her name was Ashlee Kaiya. Rei rubbed his pointy ears furiously. "My, God! Remind me to never fall in love!" he shouted. "Duly Noted." I said casually, slumping back in my chair. "Anyway, Kai..." Tyson looked at me. "...I thought you were with _us,_not the Neko Fangs!" I blushed. This was very embarassing. "He just wants to impress Ashlee..." Our friend Suri murmered. She was Ashlee's best buddy, but she always got jealous now and then. Ashlee was rich, and she was lucky to live in a home. Everyone loved Ashlee for her good looks, bur despite Suri's natural beauty and charm, no one had really ever liked her besides a small crush Lee had on her a few years back (No, I do NOT like Lee..). Ashlee had short, blue-white hair, pointed at the ends. She was pale, and she was always wearing the hottest faishon. Suri had bright green eyes, long brown hair, perfect athletic abilities, and was always wearing what was clean, depending on the weather.

Rei rubbed his eyes and yawned. He screwed up last week, and had to get a new blade. I kept him up until midnight, training to win. We discussed earlier that, since we were the ones going against Ashlee's team(Suri, Ashlee, and Sami), we had to let her win. And if Rei didn't... he'd get extra training, and a love-fury-enduced beatdown. I'll pound him untill he wears a hole in the ground with his guts getting stomped into the carpet (Gee, that was detailed). Rei was keeping his distance all along since then. Sami, Suri's twin sister, cheered Ashlee on. "Go, Ash! You can do it!" Ashlee won the match.

"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Ahhh! KAI, DARNIT, I'M GETTIN' A DANG CHARLIE HORSE IN MY EAR!"

"Sorr-y..."

Suri shoved me back into my seat. "Kai, cool it. We don't want you blowing through the roof. " She whispered calmly, holding my arm down. I couldn't help it man! I was pumped! I was psyched! I was pretty sure I might wet my pants from all the ecstacy! "Kai, don't pee. Max got you that outfit for your birthday." I bounced up and down in my seat. I hadn't been this hyper since Bryan's bar mitzvah when I ate seventy sugar packets. Boy, that was a crazy day. Suddenly, Rei snapped me out of my thoughts.

"KAI! Pay attention! We might be next."

"Ah, demanding today, are we?"

"Look who's talking.." he grumbled angrily, folding his arms across his chest. "I think you need some anti-depressants, Kon." I laughed, craning my neck over the crowd to see what was happening. DJ Jazz was flipping throught matchup cards, randomly picking the Neko-fangs next match opponent. He yanked me back down, nearly tearing my pale arm off. "It's your fault if I _do_ need them, Hiwatari." He sneered, using my last-name thing against me.

"_Next up, The Bladebrakers versus the Neko-Fangs! Would Tyson Granger, Max Mizuhara, Rei Kon, Kai Hiwatari, and Suri and Sami Takanyani please report to the designated preperation areas! Thank you!"_

I leaped up, shoving Rei forward. "Go, man, Go!" I paused and grabbed his wrist, nearly cutting off all circulation in his arm. "And remember our little deal.." I whispered in an angry tone. He gulped. "R-Right..Ashlee loses the race, you beat in my face...'' I nodded, and let go of his wrist. Suri had her hands in her black short's pockets. She was the real founder and capitain of the Neko-Fangs, but boys and girls alike were so captivated by Ashlee's looks and skills alike, Suri had no choice but to step down and suffer silently.

Kinda like Rei.

When I think about it, Rei seems more like the default teammate. Like...if he wasn't there...would people notice..or care at all? I wouldn't that's for sure. Rei scratched the back of his neck as he pulled his new Driger out of his duffelbag.. He sighed, and looked at the cut running across his arm with remorse. Oh, yeah...

_Flaaaaaassshhhbaaaack! Woooooo! Spoooookyyy!_

_"C'mon, Kon! We need to make it to the Neko-Fangs!"_

_"Kai, I don't think I can breathe!"_

_"If you can talk, you can breathe, Rei!'_

_He coughed. "R-Right.." He wheezed. "Gooo! Driger!" I watched as Driger came out of the new blade. For some reason that Rei must have noticed, Driger seemed and looked much more angry than usual. It roared louder than ever before. I smacked myself to make sure I hadn't fallen asleep and dreamed this. It turned to Rei and pounced at him, ripping his arm._

_"REI! WATCH OUT, MAN!"_

_"AUGH!"_

_Blood dripepd from his arm. "I'll get some band-aids." I got up. "That's enough, I think we're all a little tired. Even Driger." "It's fine, Kai." he choked out. "Just get some cloth on my arm and I'll keep going. I just won't bring out Driger. I was astounded by his determination. "No, Rei. Bed. Now." _

_That night, I had the stangest feeling Rei had sneaked out of the bed next to mine, because I heard blades cracking."_

_End Spoo-kay flashback_

He glared at me. I waved my fist threateningly. I wanted to root for Ashlee. But Rei was my teammate.

Love or Friendship?

TBC...

Suri: Expect an update soon! REVIEW! NICE, SWEET REVIEWS! HA HA HA!


	2. Parties and Crying

Suri: Holy crap, I'm updaating!

Kai: Le gaspe!

Rei: Oh my gosh!

Max: Spleeeeeeee!

Tyson: Um...what's my line?

Suri: It's improvisation, Tyson...

Tyson: (stupid)...Meaning..?

Suri:..You make it up as you go along.

Kai: You dumbass.

Tyson: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Kai: baby...

* * *

**Chapter 2- Parties and Crying**

Kai's POV

Rei paced nervously about the "dugout", wondering about something. He looked worried.I was ready to shove a gun up his ass and shoot. "Alright, Rei, sit or I WILL flush your head down the toilet." He bit his nail. "Kai, PLEASE show some mercy, I'm on edge here." I rolled my eyes. What a baby.

"Okay!" shouted the announcer. "It has come down to this! The two best teams in Japan! The Bladebrakers and the Neko Fangs! First up his..." He paused as Rei nearly fell off his seat anticipating the answer of who was going to fight, crossing his fingers so it wouldn't be him.

"The first and only match of this round will be between the best female 'blader around, Ashlee Kaiya!" The crowd burst into cheers. That's my Ashlee. "And..." "_Please don't say Rei, Please don't say Rei_!" I heard Rei whisper to himelf. Once again, baby.

"...And The best Chinese beyblader on the block, Rei Kon!" Rei groaned loudly and fell back in his seat on the bench. "Go on, Kon." I told him, nodding my head towards the stadium. "Get your scrawny ass over there."

He shook his head. He didn't walk straight to the stadium like I thought he would have. Instead, he walked straight to the announcer. "Yeah?" I heard him say. "You sure, kid?...Okay...If you're so sure." I tried to comprehend this.

Oh, no...

He was not...

"Mr. Kon has just told me that he has decided to surrender. Meaning, the Neko Fangs wiiiin!" Ashlee took a shameless bow and Suri, Sami, and Deyoxi sighed in frustration and shook their heads in shame. One thing Ashlee definetely did not have: Shame.

Rei marched back to the dugout, his head hung low on his shoulders, his ebony bangs hiding his amber eyes. One thing Rei had above all things: Shame. One mistake had him ultimately guilt-ridden. I walked up to him furiously.

"Kon, what the bloody hell did you think you were doing out there? You bastard! You could have at least TRIED to participate!" His head remained low. "But, NO, you have to take the easy way out! The LOSER'S Way out. I'm so dissapointed right now. Get out of my face, okay?"

As he walked away to the lobby, the four girls marched up. Sami and Deyoxi waved, and Suri looked down, similar to Rei. Ashlee wrapped her hands around my neck, kissing me lightly. "Hey, love," "Hi." "We're having a party later to celebrate our victory. It's gonna be loads of fun. You...uh..you three coming, babe?"

Suri looked up. "Hey, What about Rei-sama?" Ashlee scoffed. "He doesn't know how to have fun. Just leave him be. A loser!" We burst out laughing, but We seemed to be the only ones who found it funny. Sami shook her head.

"Whatever, Ashlee. I'm inviting Rei." Suri said boldly. "Suit yourself." Ashlee said, shrugging. I grinned. "He'll ruin it. We'll be there, Ash." I said, detaching her arms.

I walked out of the locker room later. I sighed and held Dranzer happily in my head. I was going to the party with the other two guys and my girlfriend in two hours, and Rei wasn't...

Wait...What's that...noise..?

Someone...crying?

I traced the sobbing over to a wooden bench. Rei was sitting there, shirtless, crying his guts out. I peered over to his bare tan back, which had several scabbing slashes going across it. "R..." and then I stopped myself.

"Oh, God...Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you? Why do my friends hate me so much? Why does Ashlee make my life miserable everywhere I go? No matter where I go! And Kai's being a total ass, and all I'm thinking of is the team when I do these things?"

I shook my head and whispered,

"Sorry for that, Rei.." I sighed.

"Rei, Ashlee's having a party later..."

* * *

TBC...

PLEEEEASE REVIEW!


End file.
